jcc2020fandomcom-20200213-history
2190 Terran Coup d'Etat
The 2190 Terran Coup d'Etat, was an event led by Nguyen Linh against the corrupt government of the Terran Dominion. The people against the government who followed Nguyen Linh called themselves the Nguyenists whilst the people supporting the government called themselves the Quondamists. The coup lasted for 12 years as most members of the Terran Confederate did not agree with the coup launched by the Nguyenists. Pre-Coup Terran Dominion Tusan's Trial The Terran Dominion after the Second Cengkeh War was in a state of unrest within its general populace due to the ineffective leadership of President Aldois Tusan. After the war, the Terrans demanded Tusan to be trialed by the Supreme Court. Despite refusing to trial the president, the pressure to the Supreme Court was growing out of control. Tusan was trialed on the 7th of April 2165. The Supreme Court was in favor of Tusan because of the bribes they offered them during his reign as president. Tusan had managed to gain support of the people at the government, thus securing his power despite unrest from the populace. Tusan was found not guilty by the Supreme Court on the 15th of April 2165 under the basis of "insufficient evidence". Rise of Linh A leading figure against the current government officials was Nguyen Linh, a cadet during the Second Cengkeh War which openly voiced his opinions against the government. His movement would soon gain traction as he promised to change Terrans for the people, by the people. His ideology of Nguyenism would inspire people to move with him against the tyranny of the government. Higher ranking officers who agreed with Nguyenism soon followed his movement. Figures such as Major Tom and The Nine Lieutenants swore their allegiance to the new movement in the name of the people. These military officers were extremely loyal to Nguyen Linh and would fight to the last breath. The popularity of the Nguyenism movement continued to grow for years to come. In 2178, it was recorded that their followers equated to 70,000,000,000 followers across the Terran Dominion The Nguyenist Takeover Night of the Arrest On the 1st of May 2178, President Aldois Tusan ordered the arrest of Nguyen Linh and the military officers. They were jailed in London, Europe. The people revolted because of this action. Protests from all across the Terran Dominion occurred with the tagline "Free the Nguyen, Free the People". Nguyen Linh's jail was stormed by the supporters as they made it past the guards and into where he was being held. Nguyen Linh would later condemn the acts by President Aldois Tusan in his speech. "The people have helped me, and I shall help the people! Brothers, our time has come to liberate the will of the people! Down with the corrupt government! Down with Tusan and his posse!" -Nguyen Linh after being freed from his arrest. The Long March Nguyen Linh led the march to the government building alongside his followers on Earth. In response, the Quondamists opened fire on the marching protesters. Major Tom and The Nine Lieutenants had armed the people prior to this, so the skirmish unfolded between the Nguyenists and the Quondamists. The skirmish occurred on the 3rd of June 2178 at 1300 hrs local time. Most military officers defected to the Nguyenist side because of the aggression against previously unarmed civilians throughout the Terran Dominion. "If you shoot at an unarmed civilian, you're shooting yourself" -Major Tom The skirmish ended at 1900 hrs local time with the encirclement of the government building. President Aldois Tusan, Grand Admiral Pariza Ahrnis, and Field Marshal Noistaris Helyn surrendered to the Nguyenists. They were sentenced in the reformed Supreme Court. Tusan was sentenced to death while the two other officers were sentenced to life. Post-Coup Terran Dominion After the events of Nguyen's Coup, the government was reformed by the de facto Prime Minister Nguyen Linh. The government (now a parliamentary republic) enacted new laws which heavily favored the people. This new acts to the people and reform of the government led to the creation of a new ideology in Terran politics dubbed Nguyenism, named after its de facto leader. The new government had minor oppositions in its systems, defying the rule of the new prime minister. Although many systems were quick to agree to the reformation of the new government, the Alysians saw the separation of the Terran Dominion and sought to exploit the weakness in the system. This would signal the start of the Third Cengkeh War. Category:Historical Events